Un amour qui commence
by yamiatemu87
Summary: ¤ Bonjour,et bien ça y est, j'ai mon propre compte merci magicianlove et merci pour vos reviews aussi, voilà le tout premier chapitre Bonne lecture ¤[CHAPITRE 5 EN LIGNE][Chapitre 1 & 2, retouchés]¤SilentShipping¤
1. Révélations

**_°- ¤ Un amour qui commence ¤ -°_**

****

**_Chapitre un :_ ****_« _**_Révélations _**_»_**

****

Un magnifique soleil se présentait, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, la température était très agréable. Sous ce temps radieux une jeune fille se promenait dans les rues de Domino, elle avait les cheveux auburn et long qui se balançait au rythme du vent, descendait en cascade derrière son dos, la jeune fille avait de beaux yeux noisettes et n'était pas très grande. Elle était seule et tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas rentrer avec les _autres_ car elle ne voulait pas les entendre parler de Duel de monstre, surtout que son frère Joey disait à chaque fois qu'il allait battre Seto Kaiba et qu'à force cela en devenait lassant (ben oué fo la comprendre lol).

Quand ils parlaient de _lui,_ son cœur se mettait à battre à tout rompre, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais elle était tombée amoureuse de _lui_. Elle ne le savait pas, elle-même, peut être était-ce ses yeux bleu océan aussi froid que de la glace ? De son visage hautain qui ne pouvait être doux qu'avec son petit frère ?

Décidément elle ne savait pas.

Sérénity tourna à un coin d'une rue pour rejoindre le parc municipale de Domino pour se changer les idées et pour peut-être avec un peu de chance, oublier de penser à un certain beau brun qui la tourmentait .Elle entra à l'intérieur du parc et vit un banc de libre, elle s'assit, ferma les yeux et repensa a cette journée qui n'était pas très brillante car elle s'était payée deux mauvaises notes en maths et en physique- chimie et Joey avait encore fait des siennes avec Kaiba ,enfin une journée comme les autres ça ne changeait guère...

En rouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut _celui _qu'elle voulait éviter c'est-à-dire (roulement de tambour lol vous avez deviné) Kaiba mais par chance il n'était pas seul, il était avec un petit garçon, les cheveux long et en bataille, les yeux violets foncés et de petite taille son frère s'appelait Makuba. Sérénity en les voyant paniqua, elle ne voulait pas être hypnotisée par ses yeux envoûtant mais trop tard pour elle, Makuba l'avait repéré et l'avait interpellé, il la rejoignit.

« Salut Sérénity, tu vas bien ? Je ne t'avais pas vu au lycée tu n'es pas avec Joey et les autres ?

-C'est que je voulais être seule et puis en ce moment je ne supporte pas trop mon frère...

- Tiens Wheeler, tu n'es pas avec ton chien de _frère_ ? S'éleva une voix derrière Makuba

_« Arg non pas lui ! »_

C'était Kaiba qui venait de parler, comme elle regardait par terre au moment de répondre à son jeune frère, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver, il se tenait juste devant elle avec se même air froid et impassible. A la remarque du jeune homme sur son frère Sérénity se mit en colère intérieurement mais elle ne passa pas inaperçue sur son visage, car ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges .Seto qui perdait patience face à elle reposa la question.

« Wheeler ! Je te parle et je n'ai pas l'habitude de posait la question deux fois mais comme tu es une Wheeler je vais te la reposer. Tu n'es pas avec ton _chihuahua _de frère ?

« Non je ne suis pas avec lui, comme tu peux le constater, car comme je le faisais savoir à ton frère je voulais être seule. »

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction qui n'était pas joyeuse car il la fusillait du regard ; il faut dire que sous l'effet de la colère elle avait dit ça sur un ton pas vraiment _gentil,_ mais elle ne supportait pas qu'il insulte son frère .Mais à ça, surpris, il ne répondit rien et fit signe à Makuba de venir, celui-ci s'exécuta.

« Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir de si tôt Wheeler. »

Elle ne répondit rien, et les regarda s'en aller. Pourtant les mots qu'il lui avait dits lui faisaient mal. Non ! Non ! Non ! Après tout ce n'est que Kaiba, le garçon le plus froid et hautain de toute la planète donc cela lui était égale. Mais au fond d'elle, ça lui faisait profondément de la peine.

Sérénity se leva du banc et partit du parc. Il faillait s'y attendre son frère n'était pas vraiment content car elle rentrait tard (enfin tard, six heures pas si tard quand même lol)

« Sérénity ! Enfin ! Où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet !

- J'étais au parc, je voulais être un peu seule.

- Mais tu te rends compte si on t'avait agressé …

- Joey ! Arrête de me surprotéger je suis grande, je ne suis plus un bébé sur ce, bonsoir !

- Mais… »

Il ne put répliquer car elle était déjà partie dans sa chambre. Sérénity aimait bien son frère mais il lui tapait sur les nerfs _quelques fois_, elle entra dans sa chambre posa son sac et enleva son blouson. Elle se jeta sur son lit quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle en avait marre que Joey la prenne pour une enfant après tout elle devenait au fur et à mesure une femme donc il faudrait qu'il comprenne un jour, sur cette conclusion elle se déshabilla et se coucha mais ne manqua pas elle n'avait pas faim et ne voulait pas voir son frère.

Cela fait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas revu Kaiba, depuis le soir où elle était rentrée à une heure tardive, elle s'était réconciliée avec son frère, elle lui avait pardonné de son attitude _surprotectrice _et il avait même promis de ne plus la protéger autant, elle en était ravie. La jeune fille entendit le bruit du réveil qui affichait 6h40 du matin, elle se leva et alla prendre une douche, après cela elle s'habilla et alla rejoindre son frère qui était déjà dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour petite sœur. Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui et non, car avec la chaleur qu'il fait c'est un peu difficile de s'endormir.

- Oui t'as pas tort, vue ta mine, tu n'as pas vraiment la pêche heureusement que les vacances d'été sont dans une semaine.

- Ouais, je pars avant toi, je dois rejoindre Tea au parc car on doit parler d'un truc.

- Ok, on se retrouve au bahut mais ne traîne pas.

- Joey, tu m'avais promis rappelles-toi, fit-elle la mine grave.

- Oui, excuse. A tout à l'heure. »

Sur ce, elle partit en courant car elle était légèrement en retard surtout que c'était elle qui avait demandé à Tea de venir aussi tôt car elle devait en parler elle en pouvait plus de garder _cela_ pour elle. A bout de souffle, elle arriva au parc, elle chercha son amie des yeux, la vit et vint la rejoindre. Il fallait s'y attendre, Tea n'était pas contente, elle l'a fusilla presque du regarde.

« J'ai faillit partir, surtout quand tu me dis que c'est urgent et que tu me fais lever aussi tôt le matin !

- Je suis désolé je n'avais pas vraiment vu l'heure. Dit-elle sincèrement. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Oui, bien sur. Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Si je dis que… que j'aime un garçon et qu'il est dans ta classe. Tu me dis quoi ?

- C'est vrai ! C'est super, c'est qui ?

- Euh…..essaies de deviner...

- Ok, d'abord il est comment physiquement, décris-le-moi.

- Alors, il est grand, très grand je devrais dire, il fait une tête de plus que Joey.

- Ah ouais si grand que ça ?

- Oui, je continue, il est mince.

- Ouais …. Et….

- Il est brun. Il a les yeux bleus.

- Il me dit quelque chose ce mec. Et moralement ? Fit-elle inquiète.

- Il est plutôt froid et il ne mâche pas ses mots. »

Tea crût avoir une crise cardiaque sur le coup. Non ce ne pouvait pas être _lui,_ mais _si_, les yeux bleu, brun, grand et avec un caractère froid et qui ne mâche pas ses mots. Elle connaissait qu'_une _personne dans sa classe et qu'elle décrivait parfaitement. Elle décida de lui poser la question de peur qu'elle fasse une erreur au niveau de la personne décrite.

« Dis-moi Sérénity, est-ce que le garçon en question ne serait pas Seto Kaiba par hasard ? »

Sérénity était rouge, elle avait deviné qui c'était, elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui répondit :

« Oui, c'est _lui_. »

**_¤ Fin du chapitre 1 ¤_**

_Voila c'est la fin de mon chapitre je vous laisse un peu de suspense la suite ce sera pour plus tard. SVP reviews et merci lolo._

Ps :_Ce premier chapitre a été retouché avec un peu d'aide._


	2. Elle ne t'oublie pas

♥**_° ¤ Un amour qui commence ¤°_**♥

Chapitre deux :_ « Elle ne t'oublie pas »_

Pendant ce temps au manoir, Kaiba se préparait pour aller en cours. Depuis qu'il avait vu la jeune fille dans le parc il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, impossible de _la_ faire sortir de sa tête. Quand il avait rejoint son frère, qui était avec Sérénity et qu'il lui avait perlé à sa manière, il l'avait presque dévoré du regard. Il ne pensait plus à rien sauf à _elle,_ il l'avait détaillé de la tête au pied ; comment cette ange pouvait être la sœur de ce chien de Wheeler ?

Le mystère restait grand, mais là, il oublia qui elle était, il la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il _la_ rencontrait, il ne voyait que ses yeux, ses long cheveux brillants et qui paraissaient doux comme de la soie...

Mais il sortit de sa rêverie car Mokuba venait de le pousser sans le faire exprès ce qui mit le bien sûr le jeune PDG de mauvaise humeur. Lui et son frère arrivèrent à la limousine, rentrèrent à l'intérieur, et partirent.

Au parc, Tea était sous le choc, alors c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, c'était _lui_...

Dans sa tête un tas de questions bouillonnaient tellement, qu'elle voulut toutes poser. Tea leva le nez et vit que son amie était rouge comme une tomate, elle était gênée (tu m'étonne !!!). Parmi les questions qu'elle avait en tête, elle en choisit une en particulier, qu'elle posa :

« Depuis quand tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

- A vrai dire..., j'avais déjà des sentiments pour lui à Bataille Ville mais je me disais que ça allait passer, mais en faites non. En claire, ça fait bon un moment... mais réellement que depuis le début d'année que je...

- Rassure moi, Joey n'ait pas au courant ?

- Non, je te rassure, je crois que s'il l'apprenait, il ferait une crise cardiaque.

-Tu m'étonnes, il ne peut pas le sentir alors s'il apprenait ça

-Oui… »

Un long silence vint, puis Tea regarda sa montre et vit qu'elles allaient être en retard.

« Sérénity il faut y aller sinon on va arrivée à la bourre !

- Oui t'as raison

- Au fait, pour Kaiba on en parlera plus tard t'es d'accord ? » Et avec un large sourire elle déclara : « Et je t'aiderai à séduire notre ténébreux PDG. »

Sérénity rougit de plus belle ce qui fit rire Tea. Elles partirent en direction du lycée de Domino, et arrivèrent à bon port sans problèmes. Elles virent Yugi, Joey, Tristan et Bakura qui leurs faisaient signe. Elles les rejoignirent.

« Bonjour la compagnie !

-Salut ! Répondirent les garçons.

- Prêt pour votre dernière semaine de cours ?

-Oui et tant mieux, car tout le monde je pense est crevé, répondit Tristan

-Ouais, oh non pas _lu_i, dit Joey.

Une grande limousine noire venait de faire son entrée et tout le monde savait que seul Seto Kaiba pouvait avoir une telle voiture. Celui-ci sortit, suivi de son frère qui leur adressa un large sourire. Le reste de la matinée se passa tranquillement mis à part que Joey et Seto se disputèrent toujours et encore, enfin la routine quoi...

Sérénity était toujours plongée dans ses pensées à propos de Seto. D'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises son professeur de maths lui fit une remarque au sujet de son inattention en cours. L'après midi, la jeune fille n'avait pas cours car plusieurs professeurs surveillaient le bac.

Au lieu d'aller chez elle, elle alla de nouveau dans le parc pour profiter du bon air qu'il y avait. Elle vint s'asseoir sur un banc et respira à fond, elle pouvait sentir les différents parfums qui se dégageait de chacune des fleurs qui l'entouraient, à ce moment là, elle se sentit si bien. Quand elle mit sa tête en arrière elle vit Tea…

« Re-coucou !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !!!!! Non mais ça ne va pas de me faire une peur pareille, j'ai faillit faire crise cardiaque (c'est très fréquent vous ne trouvez pas ????lol).

- Sorry ! Je voulais juste te voir pour te poser encore quelques questions au sujet de « _tu sais qui !_ »

- Vas-y, je suis toute oui.

- Ça te dérange si je te les pose en chemin car je dois rentrer.

- Aïe ! Je dois attendre Joey.

- Bon ben je vais attendre avec toi alors et je te les pose maintenant.

- OK.

- Comment ça c'est déclenché ?

- Quand je l'ai supplié de faire atterrir le dirigeable au tournoi de Bataille Ville, car Bakura était mal en point, je crois que c'est à ce moment la même. Lorsqu'il me regardait bizarrement, je sentais son regard me pénétrer et c'est là que j'ai commencé à craquer pour _lui_...

-Woa ! D'un simple regard, il est doué notre Kaiba. Te faire craquer juste avec _ça_, là je dis chapeau !

- Il a peut-être un don qui sait ! » Fit Sérénity.

Les deux adolescentes se mirent à rire de plus belle de cette remarque sur le soi-disant _don_ du PDG lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre.

« Salut, on peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes mortes de rire ??? Demanda Joey.

-Laisse tomber !

- Ok ! On y va ?

-Non, pars devant moi, je veux profiter de l'air qu'il y a dans le parc. » Voyant la mine pas très rassurée de Joey elle rajouta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne reviendrai pas à la même heure que l'autre jour et puis tu oublies bien vite ta promesse. Tu t'en souviens j'espère ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, répondit-il la mine boudeuse. Bon, ne traîne pas. A plus tard. »

Sérénity leva les yeux au ciel, décidément il ne changera jamais. Elle les regarda partir. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle prit ses affaires et partit à son tour, elle regardait par terre lorsqu'elle buta sur quelqu'un.

« Encore _toi_ ! »

♥ _Fin du chapitre deux. _♥

_Ps : Chapitre remodifié_


	3. Il m'a appelé par mon prénom !

**Voila mon chapitre 3. Dsl d'avoir été longue j'espère kil vou plaira!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

_« Pourquoi il faut que je tombe sur elle ? Déjà que j'ai du mal à la faire sortir de mes pensés. Pfffffffff vraiment pas de chance surtout qu'a chaque je la détaille de la tête au pied grrr »_

« Tu peux pas regardé devant toi !

« Désolé j'avais l'esprit ailleurs monsieur je suis encore de mauvais poil !

« Tu ose me défier ! Petite insolente !Au faites ton toutou qui te sers de frère n'ai pas dans le coin ?

« Non, désolé. Pourquoi tu me pose la question ? Tu as peur de mon frère c'est ça ?

_«Intéressant, elle n'a pas froid au yeux j'aime ça mais je vais pas me laissé faire. »_

« Moi peur d'un chien ? Tu veux rire j'espère sur ce je dois partir a la prochaine Sérénity_. »_

_« Qu'es qu'il me prend de l'appelait par son prénom ? Ça me ressemble pas mon pauvre cette fille vas te faire perdre la tête ! Il faut que je me ressaisis ! »_

_« Je rêve ou il m'a appelée par mon prénom ? Non pourtant remarque ça me déplait pas et ça ma fait plaisir de le voir ! Ma pauvre t'es vraiment accro a lui, il faut que je le dise a Tea ! »_

Sérénity regarda Kaiba partir au loin. Après qu'elle est perdu de vu elle décida de reprendre son chemin. Arriver chez elle, elle fit un rapide coucou a son frère qui était devant la télé entrain de mangé un énorme paquet de chips (ça m'étonne pas de lui tien lol !) et se précipita sur le téléphone elle devait le lui dire. Elle composa le numéro de Tea.

_Tuuuuuuutetuuuuuuuuute_

« Allo ?

« Tea ? C'est moi Sérénity

« Re-salut ça va depuis le parc ?

« On dire non mais peut-être que oui en faites ?

« Oula soit plus claire ?

« Ben j'ai percuté tu sais qui ?

« Ahhhhh ! Je comprends pourquoi tu m'appelles .Alors que ta dit ton beau brun ?

« Ohhhhh ! Eux …… On a eu une conversation on va dire légèrement froide. Je l'ai un peux défié quand il s'est mis a parler de mon frère et tu sais que je suis suspect ive a son sujet et si je t'appelle aussi c'est que tu c'est quoi ?

« Non ?

« Avant qu'il parte il m'a dit « à la prochaine Sérénity »

« Il t'a appelé par ton prénom !

« Oui ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas pourtant mais je te jure qu'il ma appelée par mon prénom j'ai halluciné.

« Tu m'étonne, désolé je doit te laissé a demain en cour oki ?

« Ok, bisous

« Bisous »

Tout un coup on toqua a la porte, c'était Joey qui demandait a rentré le jeune fille lui répondit oui celui-ci entra et lui dit :

« Je veux te proposer un truc ?

« Eux… oui, ça dépends quoi ?

« Ça te dit un voyage en Amérique ?

« Non, tu as pu avoir des billets d'avion !

« Oui, il sont arrivaient aujourd'hui toi qui veut aller voir ta correspondante ben voilà c pour toi ! »

Joey tendit l'enveloppe qui contenait les billets d'avion, elle l'a saisi et pris les billets. Elle vit la date du départ qui était la semaine prochaine, le premier jour des grandes vacances en plus elle partait tous le mois de juillet jusqu'au 1 août. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle sauta au coup de son frère et lui dit :

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu peux savoir a qu'elle point sa me fait plaisir. Mais comment as-tu payé les billets d'avion que je sache ça coût plutôt cher surtout au States ?

« J'ai bossé comme un dingue et en plus maman m'a un peu aidé.

« C'est pour ça que tu rentré tard le soir ?

« Oui, je bossais dans un resto et comme mon patron était satisfait de mon travaille il m'a donné une prime c'est pour ça que moi aussi je pars mais rassure toi pas au States.

« Où ?

« En France, a Paris.

« Tu y va tout seul ?

« Non, avec Yugi, Tristan, Duke et Bakura, Tea peut pas venir elle pars aussi en Amérique, mais pas au même endroit que toi.

« Ok ! En tous cas merci pour tout

« De rien ça me fait plaisir. »

Sérénity lui adressa un large sourire. Joey parti de sa chambre et elle n'arrêté pas de pensé a son voyage. Elle avait hâte de partir au States En plus sa correspondante allé être contente car elle n'attendait que ça, en plus elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait libre pendant tous le mois de juillet et qu'elle partait que le 14 août donc cela tombait bien ! Tout à coup elle entendit Joey lui dire de venir a table elle posa les billets et parti toute heureuse rejoindre son frère.

Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

Review please ! 


	4. Départ a New York

Chapitre 4 :

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, elle allait pouvoir voir sa correspondante depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient ! Tout à coup quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte.

« Entrez !

« Aller Sérénity ce n'ai pas le moment de rêvasser tu as un avion a prendre dans 2h alors dépêche toi !

« Et ne stresse pas, il n'ai que 21h et mon avion pare a 23h j'ai le temps !

« Grrr ! Comment tu fais pour rester aussi zen ? Donne moi ton secret.

« J'en est pas !hi hi

« Ah ! Très drôle ! Enfin maman a dit qu'on partirait a 21h30 !

« Quoi ! Et c'est que maintenant que tu me préviens ! J'ai dit à Tea qu'on se verra à l'heure que tu viens de dire !

« Et bien tu doit annuler, ne me fais pas ces yeux là c'est maman qui me l'a dit avant qu'on mange, téléphone la maintenant. Bon je te laisse et je t'appellerais pour qu'on s'en aille.

« Ok »

Sur ce elle téléphona à Tea :

« _Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

« Allo ?

« Tea ? C'est moi !

« Ah Sérénity pourquoi tu m'appelles alors qu'on se voit tout a l'heure ?

« Ben justement je ne pourrais pas.

« Mais pourquoi ?

« Car Joey viens de me dire que ma mère a décidé que je partirais a 21h30

« Ah je voix. Ecoute c'est pas grave on se verra a ton retour par contre tu me promets de m'appeler au moins une fois par semaines.

« T'inquiète je te t'oublierais pas.

« Ta interré Au faites tu es toujours aussi troublé par le beau brun aux yeux bleu ?

« Tea !

« Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ?

« Oui et alors ?

« C'est la réponse que je voulais entendre !

« Ouais, bon je te laisse bisou et a dans 1 mois

« Ok bisou »

Après la conversation qu'elle avait entretenu avec Tea, elle venait de se rappeler que elle ne verrait pas Kaiba pendant 1 mois ! Sérénity se disait que ça va être dur de ne pas le voir pendant toutes cet période. Elle ferma les yeux essayant de ne pas penser a _lui_.

_Manoir Kaiba_

Kaiba se préparait lui aussi pour son voyage aux Etats-Unis.

_Flash back :_

_Seto était dans son bureau sous une tonne de dossier quand quelqu'un frappa se qui fut le don de le mettre de mauvais humeur._

_« Entrez !_

_« Monsieur Kaiba je voulais vous informait que Mr Turner qui possède la société Turner Corporation… _

_« Ah oui la Turner Corporation celle qui crée aussi des jeux virtuelles et que veut-il ?_

_« Il voudrait vous proposer un entretiens avec lui…_

_« Très bien dit-lui que je suis d'accord mais je veux qu'il soit la demain est-ce bien claire ?_

_« Oui mais ce n'ai pas possible…_

_« Comment ça ?_

_« Et bien c'est vous qui devait y aller car avec les tentative d'attenta Mr Turner ne veux pas se risquer alors il vous demande de partir le plus tôt possible et de le rejoindre a New York._

_« Pfffffffff ! Bon très bien ! Appeler le et dit lui que je part dans une semaine je peux pas avant j'ai encore énormément de dossier. Maintenant sortez !_

_« Oui monsieur..._

_Fin du flash back._

« Seto dépêche ton avion attends.

« Je sais Makuba, surtout fait pas de bêtise pendant mon absence c'est bien compris ?

« Oui, t'inquiète aller au revoir grand frère. »

L'hélicoptère de Seto s'envola direction l'aéroport. Pendant ce temps la a l'aéroport Sérénity chercher sa porte d'embarquement elle montra tous ses papier a la dame et lui dit que tous et ok, elle se retourna et dit :

« Bon maintenant je doit partir.

« Bon voyage petite sœur et pas de bêtise (c fait expré ke je dit 2 foi bêtisse vou comprenez non ? Oui ? Ben il fodra attendre la suite niak niak !)

« Ne t'inquiète pas, fais moi confiance

« Ok au revoir ma puce, dit ça mère tous en enlaçant

« Au revoir tous le monde

« Bye et appelle nous quand tu seras arrivé ! s'écria Joey »

La jeune femme passa la porte d'embarquement et s'envola vers les Etats-Unis.

Fin du chapitre 4

et voila c la fin de ce chapitre j'espère kil vou a plus.Review please.Et merci a ton mes lecteur d'être fidèle a ma fic je vou remerci bisou tt le mondes


	5. arriver,rencontre

**Merci pour vos review qui me font très plaisir merci a : Tite Titi87,ElfeMystique,La Petite Anzu, SSScorpion,Regenerating Fire,Traky, Aleyna et si j'en oublie dites le moi bonne lecture !!!**

**Ps:Important : écriture en gras : dialogue en anglais**

**écriture italique : penser**

**écriture normale narration et dialogue japonais voila**

**PS: "Kal-El" vous allez me dire ouais superman et tous ça mais en faites j'aime bien smallville mais j'ai adoré se prénom donc ce n'ai pas par rapport a Smallville que j'ai choisi se prénom c'est par gout car moi je l'adore se prénom j'ai eu un coup de coeur voila c'était une paranthèse par rapport au prénom  
**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le voyage c'était très bien passé, à part la peur qu'elle avait eue avec les turbulences. Elle sortit enfin de l'avion et alla chercher ses bagages après cela fait, elle se retrouva dans le hall de l'aéroport. Sérénity chercher de ses yeux sa correspondant américaine et la trouva très facile car elle remarqua une pancarte écrit en gros même ….très gros « Sérénity » en japonais. La jeune fille se précipita vers celle-ci avec un large sourire malgré la fatigue faut dire qu'avec le décalage horaire c'était un peu rude mais ne pu s'empêché de la regardé, elle avait beaucoup changé ce n'était pas la même personne que sur les photos qu'elle lui avait envoyé, blonde, les yeux vert magnifique, grande d'ailleurs Sérénity était un peu jalouse, elle était habillé d'un débardeur blanc et d'une jupe longue noir avec a ses pied des babouches. Sérénity se mit à courir vers elle en criant « Kalia !!!!! ». La dénommer « Kalia » se mit elle aussi a courir en criant avec son accent anglais « Sérénity !!! », les deux jeunes filles se jetèrent dans les bras toute en rigolant, d'ailleurs les voyageurs les regardé bizarrement (tu m'étonne lol). Après se petit câlin Kalia commence la conversation :

**« Alors comment c'est passé ton voyage ?**

**« Bien merci !**

**« Kyaaaaaaa !!!!!!!**

**« Pourquoi tu hurle comme ça ?**

**« Désolé mais ton accent et trop mignon !**

**« Ce n'ai pas de ma faute !** Répondis t-elle la mine faussement boudeuse

**«Ne fait pas la tête, je rigolais**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas je sais bien que tu plaisante**

**« En tous cas tu parle super bien anglais, je suis impressionné**

**« Merci ! Tu sais j'ai travaillé dur mais mes efforts sont récompensé et, j'en suis fier !**

**« Ta raison ma puce »**

Tous un coup un jeune homme mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune américaine, la faisant sursauté se qui le fit sourire :

**« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur**, rigola celui-ci

**« J'ai faillit avoir un infractuce !**

Le jeune homme et Sérénity éclatèrent de rire après qu'il soient calmé il repris :

**« Bref, maman nous attends dans la voiture mais avant tu pourrait me présentait ta correspondant dont tu n'arrête pas de parler**

**« Ah oui, désolé, alors grand frère je te présente Sérénity et elle vient tous droit du Japon**

**« Enchanté**

**« Moi de même**

**« Et pour finir Sérénity je te présente mon frère… enfin grand frère, Kal-El**

**« Tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère !**

**« T'avais cas le demandé**

**« Désolé j'y avais pas pensé avant de te le demandé et vu qu'on parle d'autre chose que de nos vies ben voila**

**« C'est vrai, mais on va rattrapé cela tu veux bien ?**

**« Oui !!!!**

**« Bon on y va**, interrompis Kal-El

**« Oui, répondis les jeunes filles »**

Sur ce ils partirent en direction de la voiture, en gentleman Kal-El proposa de prendre les bagages de Sérénity, qui accepta avec joie. Sérénity ne pouvais s'empêcher de le regarder, il était grand environ 1m80 , les cheveux noires et cour avec quelques mèche blonde par ci par la et se qui la troubla c'est qu'il avait des yeux vert incroyable et elle avait l'impression que a chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, il la dévorait, en plus de ça il s'habillait très a la mode, un pantalon ni trop ample, ni trop serré parfaitement ajusté, un t-shirt noire avec une tête de mort dessiné en rouge et malgré la chaleur il portait des mitaines noires avec quelques bracelets et se qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer c'est qu'il était maquillé au niveau des yeux. Sérénity se dit qu'en faite il avait un look gothique et fashion et ça lui allait a merveille. Kal-El se sentis observé il tourna la tête et vit que la correspondante de sa sœur le regardait intensément il ne pu lui non plus s'empêcher de la regardé, elle était vraiment très belle et son haut vert ressortait parfaitement bien ses yeux, il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était aussi très fine et fragile et elle portait une mini jupe noir qui était assortis a ses babouches noires elles aussi. Kalia remarqua le petit manège qui se passait devant ses yeux et ne pu empêché de sourire. Tous trois arrivèrent devant une BMW gris, où attendait une femme de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval, maquiller, et qui quand elle les aperçut leur adressa un sourire. Les jeunes adolescents s'approchèrent et la le femme parla :

**« A vous voila pas trop tôt, vous faisiez quoi ?**

**« On discutait, désolé maman**, répondit sa fille

**« Pas grave, alors on te rencontre enfin, on attendait ta venu avec impatience**

**« Remarqua elle nous a tellement parler de toi que a force ça en devient lassant**

**« Bla bla tais-toi un peu Kal- El, tu me feras des vacances !** Rétorqua celle-ci

**« Bon vous avez fini de vous disputez vous deux ?** Voyant qu'ils se faisaient la tête mutuellement, **Bien nous pouvons y aller Sérénity n'a cas se mettre derrière avec Kalia et toi Kal-El mets toi devant, aller en route mauvaise troupe »** (Fallait ke je la mette cet phrase el me fait triper je c age mentale 2 ans ! 0.o)

Sur ce ils partirent direction la maison des Monsoon (Leur noms de famille), pendant se temps a l'aéroport, Seto Kaiba était arrivé lui aussi a New York accompagné de trois gardes du corps il était habillé de sont smoking qu'il avait porté lors du tournoi du Grand Prix de Kaiba corp, un homme de même taille que lui et qui lui aussi un costume trois pièces de couleurs s'approcha du PDG et débuta la conversation :

**« Bonjour Mr Kaiba**

**« Abrégé, si vous plait, j'ai société comme vous à faire tourné, alors qu'elle est cet affaire importante ?**

**« Je voulais vous proposez un accord pour une collaboration de votre société et la mienne.**

**« C'est-à-dire ?**

**« De crée de nouveaux jeux vidéo plus perfectionné avec les moyens financier que vous avez et les notre je pense que si vous acceptez on fera une affaire du siècle. Alors quand pensez-vous ?**

**« Hum, ça serait une idée mais non !**

**« Hein ?!**

**« Vous m'avez très bien entendu, ma réponse et non !**

**« Mais…Mais…Mr Kaiba je vous propose un contrat en or et vous refusez ?!**

**« Oui ! Et je vais vous quelque chose, j'ai pour habitude d'agir seul ! Sur ce**

**je vous laisse et merci de m'avoir fait déplacé pour rien mais je vais quand rester à New York quelque tant. Au revoir Mr Turner. »**

Et sur ces dernières parole Seto s'en alla direction sa limousine qui l'attendait a l'entrée de l'aéroport. La famille « Monsoon » et Sérénity étaient arrivaient à la demeure de sa correspondante et pris ses valises. Une maison à vous couper le souffle. Kalia lui fit le tour du propriétaire, Sérénity ne pu s'empêché d'admiré la grandeur de la maison, au ré- de chaussé se trouvé salle à manger avec en face la cuisine américaine et derrière la cuisine se trouver une piscine avec plongeoir. Kalia lui fit aussi visité l'étage qui comporté 5 chambres, elle lui fit visité sa chambre très spacieuse, dans les tons bleues mais était recouvert de poster de 50 cents, Eminem, Snoop Dog et j'en passe, mais il y avait aussi des cartes postales accroché au miroir en face de son bureau mais aussi des photos de ses amies et Sérénity vit qu'elle aussi y été dedans se qu'il l'a fait sourire. Elles sortirent et la jeune japonaise remarqua une porte ouverte et regarda à l'intérieur l'ambiance de la chambre été très rock, elle se dit que ça devait être la chambre à son frère, il y avait ici et là des poster de Green Day, Simple Plan, etc. … Des cartes postales aussi. Sérénity se fait sortir de sa rêverie par Kalia qui lui montra sa chambre, elle aussi était spacieuse, dans les tons verts avec aussi un miroir. A côté de sa chambre, la salle de bains et face de celle-ci les toilettes.

**« Dis Sérénity sa te dit de visiter un peu la ville ?**

**« Oui, bien sur faut bien que je l'a connaisse car je suis la un peu pour ça**.

**« Et moi alors ? T'es méchante !** Bouda Kalia.

**« Mais je déconne ma puce. Bon alors tu me la fais visiter cet ville ?**

**« Oui ! Allons y ! »**

Kalia prévient sa mère qu'elles partirent en ville. Pendant se temps, Seto se baladait lui aussi dans New York, sa faisait 1h qu'il était en ville, il marchait quand il bouscula quelqu'un.

Fin chapitre 5

* * *

**Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plus dsl encore pour le retard mais ca valait la peine **


	6. Première rencontre et douloureux secret

**_Hey ! Bonjour me revoilà en force je suis vraiment impardonnable d'avoir mis se chapitre aussi tard, en tous cas pour me faire pardonner se chapitre et je trouve un peu plus long que les précédent, enfin c'est mon avis, et je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui sont restés fidèle à ma fiction merci encore je le dirai jamais asser ! Sur ce bonne lecture _**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Kalia et Sérénity marchaient visitant les différentes boutiques de _« la ville qui ne dors_ _jamais »._ La jeune japonaise, venant pour la première fois ici, était émerveillée par le nombre de boutiques qu'il y avait et pour tous les goûts, c'était vraiment une ville magnifique, elle ne regrettait pas son long voyage. Une heure passa, elles étaient toujours entrain de faire les boutiques mais Sérénity distraite ne vu pas la personne qui était devant elle et, la percuta de plein fouée et tomba a terre. La jeune femme s'excusa, mais quant elle releva la tête pour voir qui elle avait bousculée, elle ne put s'empêchée de s'exclamer : 

« Kaiba !

« Wheeler ! Je ne savais pas que les pauvres puissent s'offrir un voyage au Etats-Unis, ta gagnée au loto peut-être ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton glaciale.

« Non désolé de te décevoir mon cher Kaiba, c'est mon frère qui ma payé ce voyage, avec l'argent qu'il a reçu de son travail et il m'a fait cadeau de se voyage qui se passé jusqu'à présent bien ! Rétorqua Sérénity.

« Oh ! Parce que un chien ça travail ? Ah ah ah ! Laisse moi rire !

« Il y a rien de drôle la dessus Kaiba !

« Moi je trouve ça très drôle ! Rigola le PDG.

**« Sérénity ! Qui est ce mec ?** Demanda l'américaine.

**« Quelqu'un que je déteste !** _« Mais que j'aime aussi… »_

**« Oh ! Tu me déteste ? Comme ces touchant, en tous cas merci de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps Wheeler. Et j'espère ne pas te revoir de si tôt ma chère et heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de ta très _chère_ correspondante,** se tournant vers Kalia, **je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as récupéré ce chien, mais je suppose que c'est par générosité. »**

Kalia voulut répliquée, mais une voix d'homme s'éleva :

**« Comment ça par générosité ? »**

La jeune américaine reconnut la voix de son frère, il fit un sourire rassurant à sa sœur ainsi qu'à la jeune japonaise et reprit :

**« Alors ? J'attends une réponse de votre part ?**

**« Je ne parle pas au tapette de ton espèce !**

**« Pardon ?! Comment osez-vous me traiter de tapette alors que vous me ne connaissez même pas, mais je ferme les yeux là-dessus, en se qui concerne Sérénty nous ne l'avons pas pris par « générosité » comme vous le dites si bien ! »**

Les dernières paroles cloua le bec de Seto, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui tenait tête et en plus par un homme. Le PDG s'en alla sans demander son reste. Kal-El était heureux de voir celui-ci partir et sentit deux masses l'écraser.

**« Doucement les filles ! Mon pauvre dos va être en miette, j'ai assez de problème de santé comme ça donc si vous vous vouliez bien descendre et en douceur ça serait simpas,** souria celui-ci.

**« Désoler,** s'excusèrent-elle.

**« Pas grave**.

**« D'où venais-tu ?** demanda la japonaise.

**« Euh…de l'hôpital…** _« un endroit que je maudis ! __»_

**« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu t'es fait mal ? Tu…**

**« Non, rien de cela Sérénity,** coupa Kalia, **je t'expliquerai ok ?** dit-elle a voix basse.

**« Ok.**

**« Vous rentrez à la maison ?**

**« Oui,** répondirent en cœur les jeunes femmes.

**« Ok, alors let's go ! »**

Le trajet vers la maison des « Monsoon » était silencieux, Sérénity avait sentit, qu'elle avait touchée un point sensible de la personnalité du « jeune homme aux yeux émeraude », elle était anxieuse car elle était persuadée que sa aller être une mauvaise nouvelle._ « Je verrai bien … »_. Arriver à destination la tension était toujours présente mais s'était estompé quelque peu. Le reste de l'après midi passa rapidement et le soir vins vite. La mère de Kalia leur dit qu'ils allaient passer à souper qui d'ailleurs se passa bien. Kalia proposa à Sérénity de monter dans sa chambre et de passer la nuit avec elle, la japonaise accepta. Assis sur le lit Kalia se décida après un long silence de parler.

**« Bon je t'avais dit que je t'expliquerai, mais je te préviens c'est une longue …très longue…histoire.**

**« J'ai tous mon temps, vas-y, je t'écoute attentivement,** dit-elle doucement.

**« Ok, alors c'est parti. »**

Elle pris son souffle et commença à raconter :

**« Kal-El à une maladie cardiaque, plutôt grave, il est obligé d'aller régulièrement à l'hôpital toujours vers 16h de l'après-midi pour prendre un médicament disons…vitale pour lui. En faite sa maladie, c'est une sorte de tachycardie et de bradycardie, soit son cœur va trop vite ou alors il va trop lentement et de temps en temps il lui arrive de faire des arrêts cardiaque.Ca peux être des petits arrêts mais si au bout de 10 secondes le cœur ne repart pas alors tu peux être sûr d'appeler les pompiers et commencer les massages cardiaques. En plus, j'ai oubliée de le dire mais il prend environ 30 médicament par jours ce qui est énorme, je trouve que c'est beaucoup mais c'est ça ou la mort …**

**« Je…Je ne pensais pas à ce que se soit aussi grave …**

**« Oh si ! Malheureusement …**

**« Mais cela fait longtemps qu'il a cette maladie ?**

**« Depuis sa naissance, il est naît comme mort au début jusqu'à ce que le médecin le sauve. J'ai faillit ne pas connaître mon frère …**

**« Ca doit être une angoisse permanente.**

**« C'est sur tu peux me croire.**

**« En tout cas …Wao je suis vraiment désolé, je me sens culpabilisé par rapport à ce que j'ai dis tout a l'heure, je …**

**« Mais non, ne te sens pas coupable tu ne pouvais pas le savoir après tous,** sourie celle-ci.

**« Oui, tu as raison …**

**« Aller ne fais pas cette tête il ne t'en voudra pas, et puis tu sais… C'est dur de dire ça mais… Il est habitué. Aller ne sois pas triste pour lui, ah oui une dernière chose. Maintenant que je t'ai expliquée tous ça, ne le prends pas en pitié, il a horreur de ça.**

**« Très bien je te le promet,** répond la jeune japonaise.

**« Merci …**

**« Quelle heure est-il ?**

**« Il est …hum …23h45. Veux-tu dormir ?**

**« Oui je suis fatiguée,** baille Sérénity.

**« Ok, alors bonne nuit.**

**« Bonne nuit Kalia. »**

Sur ces mots, les deux jeunes adolescentes s'endormir, enfin, pour la japonaise c'était plus compliquer, elle n'arrêtait de penser au parole de sa correspondante et malgré elle, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir fait ressurgir un passé et un présent douloureux car oui il est douloureux et elle avait pu sentir de l'émotion forte quand sa correspondante lui raconter cette histoire triste, malgré elle, une larme coula le long de la joue et viens se noyer dans son oreiller. Elle finit par s'endormir avec l'esprit perturbé…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Le lendemain, Sérénity se réveilla tôt, elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormit cela se voyait a ses deux étoiles gonflés par le manque de sommeil et le fait qu'elle est pleurée cette nuit, elle se leva sans réveiller son amie et sortie de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle prit une bonne douche chaude et se maquilla pour cacher ses larmes d'une nuit. Après cela elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, car elle avait dormie chez son amie, elle prit les premier vêtement qui lui tomber sous la main et s'habilla d'un simple débardeur noir avec un pantacour bleu. La jeune femme descendit à la cuisine où se trouver déjà lever la mère de Kalia ainsi que son frère, quand elle le vit, elle repensa au parole de l'américaine… Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il voie qu'elle était triste pour lui, non ! Il fallait qu'elle soit forte et être positive, elle entra dans la cuisine et la mère de Kalia donna la parole :

**« Bonjour Sérénity, bien dormis ?**

**« Euh…Oui…,** mentit-elle.

**« Es-tu sur ?** demanda la mère de la jeune américaine, consciente que il y avait un doute dans sa voix.

**« Oui, je vous assure.**

**« Bien, assié toi. »**

Elle s'exécuta et s'assoie juste en face de Kal-El, qui était plongeait dans sa lecture tous en écoutant de la musique, il remarqua la jeune japonaise que quand il sentit qu'il était observer.Il lui adressa un sourire, qu'elle rendit et lui dit :

**« Excuse moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer dans la cuisine,** souria-t-il

**« Pas grave, sinon bien dormit ?**

**« Euh, ouais ça été, disons que j'ai passé de meilleur nuit. »**

Et là, Sérénity vit un tuyau qui était placé dans son nez et qui partait en couronne derrière sa tête, encore une fois les paroles de Kalia en tête, Kal-El voyait qu'il y avait un malaise mais il ne voyait pas lequel et continua la conversation :

**« Enfin, et toi ?**

**« …**

**« Sérénity ? Eh oh ! »**

Elle ne réagissait pas jusqu'à l'arriver en fanfare de sa petite sœur qu'il aimait tant.

**« Bonjour !**

**« Hein ?! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

**« Rien, rien, ah ah ah ah, explosa de rire l'américain**

**« Ben alors t'en encore endormit à ce que je constate,** sourie Kalia

**« Désolé, je…J'étais ailleurs …**

**« Oui, ça on l'a vu, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?**

**« Oh ! Oui, ben moi aussi j'ai bien dormis.**

**« Je ne voudrai pas vous interrompre mais aujourd'hui je vais te présenter à mes amies qui ont hâte de te connaître. Donc, on mange vite et on y va ok ?**

**« Alors, let's go ! »**

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, les jeunes adolescentes partir direction Central Park !

**Fin du chapitre 6**

* * *

**Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu bisou et à bientôt **

**PS:Rewiew please **


End file.
